Trust Me
by Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time to stop Slughorn telling Voldemort about the 7 horcruxes. But it only takes a certain amount of time and trust when feelings start to appear...


**Title: **Trust Me

**Pairings: **Horace Slughorn/Hermione Granger, Maybe Tom/OC Later on.

**Summary: **Hermione is sent back in time to stop Slughorn telling Voldemort about the 7 horcruxes. But it only takes a certain amount of time and trust when feelings start to appear...

**Note: **This is purely dedicated to a great friend of mine and one of my all time favourite fanfic authors: CeliaEquus! Thank you hun for the whole ideas! Go check out her stories!:)

Also, this pairing could be classified as crack, depending if you take it seriously or not:P I own nothing, only the characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p>The war was finally over and Hermione felt grateful. The light had won yet, they had lost so many lives and so many were badly injured...<p>

"Miss Granger?" A voice pulled her out of her thoughts and Hermione looked up to see Professor Slughorn standing in front of her, a letter in his hand.

"Professor," She said, almost startled. "Is anything troubling you?"

He shook his head and merely grinned. "Not all all dear Granger! However, I have a letter from Professor Dumbledore for you,"

Hermione frowned but took the letter. "But Dumbledore's dead. What could he possibly want with me?"

"I'm afraid I am not the one to answer that," Slughorn said and with that, he walked back into the great hall.

Hermione looked at the letter and frowned. Why did Dumbledore send her this? Why couldn't he have sent it when he was still alive? She sat down on a boulder and opened the letter and her old time-turner fell out. She quickly caught it before it smashed, staring at it with wide-eyes before quickly putting it around her neck and hiding it out of sight when she began to read the letter.

_Miss Granger,_

_If you have received this letter, it could only mean that I have truly left this world, perhaps for the better or worst. _

_In this letter, you will find you will have your old time-turner. I am giving it you because I have an important mission I wish for you and only for you to fulfil. _

_I want you to go back in time to 1943, just before Professor Slughorn tells Voldemort about the horcruxes. I want you to stop Professor Slughorn from doing so, tell him that Tom Riddle can only make one horcrux instead of seven and I want you to be civilised with Tom Riddle._

_There is also another letter I wish for you to give to my past self and to the headmaster at this point in time, Armando Dippet. _

_You may never return back to the future as you would hopefully change so much but you must realize this, Miss Granger, although your life is at risk by doing this mission, you could save so many lives! _

_I wish you good luck._

_Albus Dumbledore's_

_P.s,_

_Turn the Time-turner 4 times forwards and 3 times back_

Hermione stared at the letter in great shock before gulping in the cold air around her. She knew her life depended on this mission and yet, she knew that she might never come back to the present she knew, ever again.

But she could save so many lives and Harry would live happily with his parents and Sirius would be a free man. She had to do this. She was going to save them all.

She checked for her bag that she took with her the whole year and checked that she had everything in and she nodded in satisfactory before looking back at the Hogwarts she knew for one last time.

By stuffing Dumbledore's letter into her bag, she got out her time-turner. She wasn't going to say good-bye to her friends. It would be too painful and too many questions would be asked and slowly, she did as Dumbledore instructed her to do before the world around her spun into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Ooft!" Hermione said as she landed on the cold floor. She shook her head, getting rid of the golden stars that appeared before her and she slowly stood up when a wave of dizziness hit her like a ton of bricks.<p>

"That's not good..." She muttered and taking a deep breath, her head cleared up. She looked around and she realized she was in a different part of Hogwarts.

She remembered Harry once saying that Dumbledore didn't come Headmaster until after Voldemort left so, with Hermione's quick calculations, she realized that Professor Armando Dippet was headmaster at this point in time.

Hermione frowned. So where could Professor Dumbledore be? That was when a shadow appeared in front of her and Hermione looked up to see a younger(Only slightly,) version of Professor Dumbledore.

"My dear, it does no good to gawk at me. It is in fact, who I should be gawking at you," Dumbledore said calmly, his blue eyes sparkling.

Hermione couldn't believe it. After a year with Dumbledore dead, here he was, alive and well right in front of her.

"Professor!" She managed to blurt out. "I'm from the future. _Your future._" She added. "Your future self sent me here. Wait, I got a letter," She dug out her letter and gave it to Dumbledore and waited patiently for him to finish reading it.

"Well then Miss Granger," Dumbledore said finally. "You will follow me to Headmaster Dippet office,"

"But sir, what is going to happen to me?"

"I believe you are stuck here the time being. Nobody has ever travelled this far back in time and I'm afraid there is no way of you going home," Dumbledore said softly, and Hermione nodded, taking it all in.

"For now, the backup story is that one of my friends has been attacked and you are left in my care and you were home schooled. Would you care to keep your name or change it?" Dumbledore said as they walked.

Hermione hesitated."I would like to keep my name, sir,"

"Very well." With that, they ascended up the stairway, the grand phoenix that Hermione always admired was still there and they walked inside.

Hermione had only been in the headmaster's office once before and she always remembered the image well. However, Professor Dippet was extremely boring looking office without all the noise and colourful objects and the phoenix Dumbledore collected.

"Ah, Dumbledore what brings you here? And who is this?" Dippet asked, peering at her over his desk and Hermione looked away to avoid his gaze.

"This is Hermione Granger. Her family has been attacked and her parents killed and as I am in her father's debt, I have come to help her," Dumbledore said calmly. "She has been home schooled and has been transferred to Hogwarts for safety,"

"I see. I'm terribly sorry about the loss of your parents Miss Granger, these are dark times,"

1943. Hermione quickly thought. _They must be still in war with Grindelwald. Another war I have been sucked into._

Hermione nodded. "I just need all the help I can get at the moment," She sniffed and in truth, she did need all the help she can get and her right hand went up to scratch furiously at the scar Bellatrix Lestrange left clearly on her arm.

"How old are you?" Professor Dippet asked.

"17 sir,"

"Very well. You will be in your seventh year at Hogwarts, which is to say your final year and shall continue your NEWTS there. I want you to stop by my office tomorrow morning after breakfast to sort out your time table and studies,"

"Thank you sir. What house should I be in?" Hermione asked. If she was to get close to Professor Slughorn as possible, she would have to get sorted into his own house...

"Would you like the sorting done now or tomorrow morning?"

"Now if you don't mind," Hermione said quickly. "But I haven't got any robes or equipment. Just myself and my wand,"

Dumbledore waved his wand in front of her. "My dear, I can afford all that for you."

She blushed. "Thank you Professor."

Dippet gave Hermione the Sorting Hat. "See which House it will put you in," He muttered and Hermione put it on.

"_Aha!" _The hat cried and Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat. _"It's nice to be on your head again, Miss Granger,"_

Hermione's eyes widened. "B-But you haven't even met me yet!"She whispered furiously. How was this possible? "I'm from the future!"

"_Ah, but you see Miss Granger, I remember every single student whose head I have been on. Whether that be in the past, present or future. I can remember your children's sorting quite clearly! Oh, what a delight that was!"_

"My children's?"Hermione asked excitedly. So was she going to get married in this time? Was she finally going to be happy?

"_Oh yes, twins! You can come back and talk to me if you like," _The hat said, gleefully.

"_I would like that yes," _Hermione said in agreement, her mind still on the future that she was going to have here. So the Sorting Hat said she was going to have children, something she dreamed off long ago, but whose children?

"_I gave you the choice between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw last time but you chose Gryffindor. But I see you want to be in Slytherin as well?"_

"It's for important reasons,"Hermione whispered urgently.

"_Very well then, Miss Granger. Let it be... SLYTHERIN!"_

Hermione took off the hat and gave it back to the headmaster.

"As there is no more room in 7th Year Slytherin, I'm afraid you are going to have your own private room,"

Hermione's face brightened. "Thank you!" She said, beaming at him. Life would be so much easier if she had her own room. "I would like my own room very much,"

"The head boy is Tom Riddle, who is in the same house as yours. That will be all for tonight, it's getting late," Dippet said. "Dumbledore, please take Miss Granger to her new room for the night,"

"I shall." Dumbledore said and he made his way to the exit, Hermione following him.

They walked past the familiar route to Gryffindor tower that Hermione was so familiar of and walked further down into the dungeons until she was in front of a door with a green dragon on and she suddenly remembered her breakout with Ron and Harry from Gringotts and tears started to swarm in her eyes. She was going to miss her best friends a lot.

"Is everything all right Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione sniffed, quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Just memories that's all." She said, sniffing. "I'm going to miss my best friends,"

"You'll make new ones in this time, I hope. But know this, never forget them." He smiled gently at her. "You can chose your own password, but that has to change once a month."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said and she watched Dumbledore walk away before turning to the door.

"The password this month will be Present," Hermione demanded and the door swung open.

No time to look at her new room and she launched herself onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
